Daywalker
by Annalisavito
Summary: When a retrieval goes horribly wrong, Eliot goes through a change that will make him more dangerous to everyone involved.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Please don't sue. I've just invited them to my house to play.

Eliot crouched - waiting for Nate's signal - behind a grove of lilac trees, their sweet smell making him not a little nauseated. The French doors just a few feet from him were all that stood be him and the object of this mission. He felt a few stray hairs brush his cheek and moving as little as he could, he tucked them behind his ear. He wanted to move because he had been there for over an hour and his legs were starting to burn, but he knew any movement now would set off the motion detectors. A slight breeze brushed his neck and his back tensed. He looked left then right, shifting his eyes back to the doors.

"What's taking so long?". Eliot growled.

"Just waiting for him to leave," Parker replied from her perch in a large oak over looking the second floor of the Tudor style mansion.

"Something isn't sittin' right here." Eliot shifted slightly. The breeze made the scent of lilac stronger and he became more aware of the feeling of his ponytail against his skin. He pressed his hand to the dirt and slowly shifted his position.

"Kay people. Look alive. I got activity in the garage." Hardison popped in on the coms.

"Okay, Parker, as soon as he clears the main road, open her up." Nate said.

Eliot heard the garage door open. He crouched even lower and averted his gaze to the ground to avoid the being caught in the car's head lights. Dressed head to toe in black, he was nothing more than a shadow.

"I'm in." Parker's voice echoed in his head.

Eliot left his hiding place and made his way to the French doors. Parker was waiting for him and opened the door just wide enough for him to slip through. He stood for a moment, still and taut, letting his eyes adjust to the blackness of the room.

"Let's get what we came for and get out of here." Eliot motioned to the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Okay, according to Sophie the door release is the pillar candle on the left side of the mantle." Hardison instructed.

The fireplace was nearly as tall as Eliot, as wide as a truck and framed by an elaborate carved mantle. Parker reached up and ran her hand along it's surface until her hand made contact with it's mark. She pulled up on the candlestick and she and Eliot felt the vibration of a large stone door opening to their left.

"Come on," she whispered, motioning to Eliot to follow her.

Eliot reached into his thigh pocket, fished out a small penlight and flipped it on. It's beam was just barely bright enough to light their way. He shined light on the wall next to him, up to the ceiling and as far down the tunnel as it would go.

"No cobwebs," he said.

"What?" Parker replied.

"No cobwebs. Somebody comes down here to clean. This isn't just a bunker. Somebody is in here often enough to discourage spiders." Eliot pointed the beam to the floor. "You could eat off these floors."

"Why would want to eat off the floor?"

Eliot sighed in frustration. "Let's get what we came for. Go." He motioned into the darkness. A hint of breeze rustled his hair and he stopped.

"What?"

"Lilac," Eliot whispered. "Hardison, are there any other exterior doors open."

"Not that I can see on the monitor. Security system is locked down."

"Come on," Parker whispered. "You said it. Let's get what we came for." She turned on her head lamp and continued down the tunnel, Eliot reluctantly following behind her.

"Wait." Eliot grabbed her by the arm. "Let me go ahead."

Parker took off her head lamp and handed it to him. They both felt the vibrations again, this time of the door closing with a grating thud behind them. The hairs on Eliot's arm stood on end and he aimed his light back toward the door. He tried to steady his breath as his anger built inside him.

"Nate, Hardison? Are you still with us?"

"What's going on in there?" Nate replied.

"Did Sophie say anything about how to get out of here?"

"What?"

"The door just closed behind us," said Eliot through a clenched jaw.

"Hardison, can we get them an exit strategy?"

"I'm workin' on it."

"Eliot, you and Parker keep moving forward. We'll get you out."

Eliot kept walking, counting his steps as he went, sweeping the light from side to side, making mental notes of the narrowing corridor. His light fell upon a door and he stopped to take a closer look. He reached down and wrapped his hands around the padlock. It was cold and smooth and the shackle showed no signs of rust or wear.

"Brand new lock."

"Do you think the staff was moved?" Parker knelt down to take a look. She pulled a pin from her pocket and, in a few seconds, had the lock open.

Eliot stepped in front of her as he grabbed the handle. "Get ready to run." Quietly he turned the handle and pressed the door open a crack. The breath he was holding in escaped and he pushed the door open a little further. The headlamp illuminated a corner of the room. It looked empty. Eliot pushed the door open the rest of the way.

"Oh Jesus," he said under his breath.

"Eliot, what do you see?" Nate asked.

"She can't be any more than sixteen."

"Eliot...Eliot!" Nate screamed. "Talk to me. What's going on in there?"

"The job just got more complicated." Eliot knelt down next to a girl who was chained by the neck to the floor. He reached out to touch her and she shrank back as far she could into the corner. "It's okay. I'm here to help."

"Eliot, I found a light switch." Parker said. "Let me know when you're ready."

"Go ahead."

Parker flipped the switch and a low watt bulb cast little light around the room. It was nothing more than a concrete storage room. Every few feet a bolt hook from which a chain dangled was screwed into the wall. The only airflow came from two small vents in the door; otherwise there were no windows nor heat or air-conditioning vents to speak of.

Elliot still knelt on the floor looking over the half-naked girl. Even in the dim light he could see that she had bruises along the left side of her body and the places where the collar rubbed against her neck were raw and bloody. Eliot reached out, grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. She struggled against him, trying to push him away with pale bony arms, but was too weak and she collapsed face down on his chest. Her back was bloodied with recent whip marks over still healing old welts, but what was most unusual, he thought, was the many pairs of puncture wounds that dotted her body. They were in various stages of healing. Eliot cradled her head and shoulders in one the crook of one arm and examined the collar with the other.

"Parker, take a look at this."

Parker took Eliot's lamp and aimed it at the small silver lock. "Get out of the way."

Eliot laid the girl gently one the floor, stood and took off his jacket and a moment later, he heard the shackle give. He knelt back down and wrapped the girl in his jacket. He felt her sigh and begin to shiver. She looked up into his eyes.

"You won't get out of here. Nobody gets out of here alive." she whispered. She closed her eyes and let Elliot hold her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter." she mumbled into his shoulder.

Nate's voice pulled him back. "Elliot!"

"Nate, how far are we from the main chamber?"

"Hardison, you wanna answer that?"

"If the fix on your location is correct, you should be only 15 or 20 feet away."

"I can't leave here without her. Parker, you grab the staff, I'll take her."

"You gonna carry her all the way?" asked Nate.

"She can't weigh more than a hundred pounds. She's practically a skeleton. I can make it." Elliot picked her up. The girl reached up as best she could and put her arms around his neck.

"Let's go," said Elliot. He stepped out into the tunnel and let Parker pass.

She led the way through the narrowing tunnel to the end and another door, this time made of steel. She was working her magic on the lock when Hardison interrupted her train of thought.

"He's back!"

"What do you mean he's back?" screamed Elliot. "Parker, work faster."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I can't do this with you being Mr. Impatient in my ear. Back off!"

The girl shifted and clung tighter to Elliot. "No one gets out alive," she said quietly.

He felt her breath on his neck as she spoke the words but he barely heard her.

"I'm in," Parker said as she opened the door. "Come on."

As soon they entered the room, the lights came on and they had some trouble adjusting the brightness. Eliot squinted his eyes. "Motion detectors. Hardison, I thought you had this taken care of!"

"Oh, he did." A figure emerged out of the blinding light. "I'll give your eyes some time to adjust. I do believe in fighting fair."

"Waterston?" Elliot asked.

"Ah, you know me. But I don't think I've had the pleasure." He sounded civilized, urbane.

"No you haven't," Elliot growled under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Please don't sue. Just having a little fun with 'em.

"Now, we are all adults here. Let me formally Introduce myself. I am Cambridge Waterston III. And you, sir?"

Eliot stood silent, his muscles tense, ready to strike. He still held the girl, unsure of how he would handle her if he had to defend himself, and maintained eye contact with Waterston. He realized as he listened to his own breath, the coms had gone silent.

Waterston was way too calm for someone who had just caught two intruders. Eliot had been in similar situations before and he felt something was off about this man.

Two men surprised Eliot from behind. One grabbed him by the neck and the other wrenched the girl from his arms. Eliot kicked at the man behind him but was knocked off balance by a hard left hook. He had never been hit by something that powerful. His ears rang and a fraction of a second later, he was face down on the ground with his hands held behind his back. He twisted his hands and kicked out as hard as he could but the knee planted in his lower back held him there. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Parker on her knees, hands cuffed behind her back with another of Waterston's men holding her by her ponytail.

He really wanted to know how they'd been able to sneak up on him without being heard. His sight line was even with the floor and he strained to find another entrance. The only way in, he thought, was the way they came, but the door had closed behind them. He had to know what happened to the other three; were they safe?

He fought harder to get up, driving his left shoulder into the floor, biting back the pain as he dislocated it. He tried to brace his forehead against the floor to get some kind of leverage but, the force holding him down was too strong. He felt another pair of hands holding his ankles to the floor and then Eliot felt the cold of steel around his wrists as shackles closed around them. He swallowed hard; his throat burned. He labored with every breath and struggled to see as sweat dripped into his eyes. He cringed when he heard Waterston's voice.

"Give me a moment with him and he'll be more cooperative. Get him up on his feet."

Eliot tried to pull away as the two men lifted him by his aching shoulders, but it wasn't going to happen with shackles on his ankles as well. He got his feet under him but that was all he could manage. They held him still, each gripping an arm in two hands. Through hair matted against his face, Eliot got a better look at the situation he was in. The girl he tried to save was still wrapped in his jacket but she had been unceremoniously dumped on the floor. Parker, to his left, seemed unhurt but scared. He had never seen her scared. Waterston walked toward him.

Elliot looked past him to the other side of the room. The walls were stone, hand quarried, most likely. For a moment it reminded him of a scene in one of those old vampire movies where the vampire would turn into a bat and the audience could see the strings holding it in the air. When his eyes refocused on Waterston, though, he knew it wasn't a movie. Although, he wasn't sure it was real either.

The man made eye contact with him but his eyes seemed dead. Waterston smiled and Eliot jumped slightly and tried to step back as he saw fangs descend from his upper gum line. He looked over to Parker who began to struggle to get to her feet. Waterston followed Elliot's gaze toward her and then turned back to him. As the two of them stood chest to chest. Waterston softly reached around the back of Eliot's neck, tangling bony fingers in the mass of long dark hair. Eliot,. recoiled at the touch. It was ice cold. The muscles in his shoulders tensed and he winced from the pain. The dislocated shoulder was now at an odd angle and the spasms traveled down the whole left side of his body, making even his legs feel weak.

Waterston, with his other hand, brushed the hair out of Eliot's eyes and let his hand trail down his cheekbone to his lips. He opened his mouth a little more and made sure Eliot could see the glistening white points.

Waterston licked his lips and pressed his cheek against Eliot's. "Don't worry, I don't plan to kill you...yet," he whispered in his ear. With one smooth stroke, he ripped the shirt away from Eliot's neck and yanked his head back to bare his throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: They're not mine. I don't pretend they are. Please don't sue.

Eliot held his breath and looked up at the ceiling. "Nate," he whispered. "Please."

"He can't save you."

Eliot didn't hear his own screams as the fangs pierced his flesh. His racing heartbeat pounded behind his eyes, blurring his vision. He gasped for breath and put up a last, futile attempt to escape. Waterston held him fast, drinking in the blood that flowed from the open artery. Eliot felt his own blood dripping down his chest and for a moment was conscious enough to hear Parker cry out for him. She sounded like she was under water or perhaps it was he who was under water. As his heart rate slowed, his tremulous muscles gave out. He felt his body being lowered to the floor and then he looked up to see Waterston standing over him.

Blood dripped down his chin. Waterston pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned himself off. "Hmm," he said. "Organic. You take care of yourself. And I detect just a hint of peach." Waterston turned around and focused his attention on Parker. "Of course, that makes sense. Peaches are in season."

Eliot struggled to keep his eyes open. "Hardis...Help." He knew he was barely alive. He began to shiver as he looked over to Parker. She was mouthing the words he was trying to say, 'help'. One of Waterston's men straddled him, rolled him over onto his back and a second later, hoisted him up on his shoulder. Eliot, weakened by the lost blood, pulled at the shackles but found himself only able to hang his head and stare at a black shirt.

"Bring the pet too. I may want a snack later."

Trying to stay conscious, Eliot counted the blood drops he left behind on the stone floor - ten drops. The pain in his shoulders was replaced with cold and numbness but the air around him was getting warmer - seventeen drops. He counted the stairs as he was carried up them and noted when the floors changed from stone to wood - 29 drops. Eliot managed to lift his head a bit and he saw the girl being carried behind him - 33 drops. He looked around for Parker but couldn't see or hear her and he prayed she was in front of him outside his field of vision which was rapidly narrowing - Forty drops. Eliot closed his eyes for just a moment, he thought.

When he opened them, he was on another hard stone floor. He had been placed on his back; the shackles had been removed from his wrists and ankles; and his dislocated shoulder had been realigned with his arm bound to his chest. He touched his neck where he had been bitten and felt the early scabs that had formed over the two puncture wounds. Then as his fingers couldn't reach further, he noticed the metal collar around his neck. As his vision cleared, he looked around the room.

It wasn't the concrete bunker where he had found the girl. It looked more like a library. He carefully moved his head to the right, taking in the stacks of books, ornate desk and chairs and oriental carpets. he turned his head to the left and looked straight at Waterston, who was sitting in an overstuffed chair next to him.

"How..."

"How long have you been out? About 4 hours," Waterston replied. "Your friends? Well let's see. They're alive, for now. How long they stay alive depends on you." Waterston scratched his chin.

"Girl?" Eliot felt too drained to make conversation.

"The one you tried to steal? Alive, but expecting a hell of a punishment." Waterston leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "I want to know more about you. You see, I know what you are. You've stolen from me before. I want to know who you are and who sent you."

Eliot turned his head away from him and closed his eyes. "David," he rasped. "Kampstead."

"David," Waterston repeated. "That's interesting because your colleague kept calling you Eliot." He stood up and circled to the other side of Eliot. "Now what will come back if I fax your picture to Interpol. Hmm?"

"Please do."

"Later, perhaps. Do you even know what it is you were instructed to steal from me?" Waterston strode over to the corner of the room where the girl was cowering and grabbed her by the hair. He dragged her back to Eliot. "Open your eyes."

Eliot's eyes fluttered open and he was nearly nose to nose with her. He saw her green eyes for the first time. She held his gaze until Waterston slapped her and she again cowered face down on the floor.

"She wasn't on the list, was she?" Waterston snapped.

"Staff." Eliot fought to maintain a coherent thought. He arched his back and tried to turn over onto his side.

"The Staff of Inigo. Of course, but do you know what it is?"

Eliot shook his head, slightly. He heard the rattle of a chain and assumed it was attached to the collar. He twisted his head to try to see where it was connected but the crack of a belt across his thigh diverted his attention.

"Let me demonstrate. Max! Come in here please."

Eliot followed the sound from the door and saw a young man of about twenty-five walk into the room.

"Yes sir."

"Tell Adam to bring me the blonde. Parker, I think her name is." Waterston picked up the Staff, an ebony staff with a sleek curved blade atop it.

Eliot strained to get a better look at its carved base. He didn't recognize the language or the symbols but it looked ancient, like the symbols in the Cambodian temples where he sought refuge during adventures past. His eyes traveled to the blade at the top. In the back of his mind, he processed what Waterson had in mind and he didn't want to think about it. He wouldn't be able to help her. He sighed, knowing he was going to have to give up what little information he had about the client.

He heard the footsteps of two men. He looked up to see them dragging Parker, semi-conscious, into the library. They dumped her on the floor. Her eyes were half open and Eliot tried to make her hold eye contact but she couldn't.

"Max, stand here for a moment." Waterston pointed to a spot next to Parker.

He did as he was told. Before Max had a chance to react, Waterston swung the staff and with a quick flick of his wrist, took Max's head clean off. Eliot jerked against the restraints around his neck as the young vampire melted into a pool of blood. Parker tried to stand to stand up but something in her system incapacitated her. She mumbled something too soft to hear. The girl's eyes widened and darted back and forth between Parker and Eliot, who was working hard to sit up.

"This, here, is your opportunity to tell me what you know. Who are you, really?"

Elliot thought hard about the sacrifice Nate had made to save him and the others. "Let everyone else," Eliot panted. "...go. I'll talk."

"Do you really think you're in a position to negotiate?" Waterston reached over and grabbed Parker by her ponytail. He lifted it, exposing her neck. he spun the staff around ready to strike her. "How much do you care about her?" He raised the blade over his head.

"No!" The girl screamed as she rushed to place herself between Parker and the vampire. She reached out and to Waterston's surprise, the Staff flew out of his hand and into the girl's.

"That's not possible!" Waterston dove toward the girl but her body seemed to lift itself off the floor and out of his way.

She gripped the Staff and held it close. She scrambled to Eliot and took hold of his hand. He held it close as she trembled. Waterston tried to take the Staff from her again and this time light emanated from the blade and threw him across the room into a glass case. He crawled over to the desk and activated the alarm.

"The police are coming. Now, who are they going to believe?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Please don't sue.

"Cut the chain," said Eliot between labored breaths.

"I can't," the girl replied meekly.

Waterston regained his composure and was calling others into the the library. Eliot could hear activity on the other side of the door.

"Yes, you can," he said. "What ever that thing in your hand is, it responds to you. Cut the chain." Eliot was quickly expending what little energy he had.

He let go of her hand and turned his head away from her, trying to pull the chain taught. "Go...". He closed his eyes, exhaled and waited.

Eliot felt the vibrations of the first blow and the crack of metal against metal rang in his ear. The second blow freed him from the restraint, not from the collar, but it was all he needed to be able to roll over onto his side. As Waterston lunged at him, Eliot put his hand over the girl's as she held the Staff and the two of them plunged it into his chest.

Waterston staggered forward and before he could pull the blade from his body, liquified into a shower of blood that covered Eliot and the girl.

Eliot, with his hand still gripping the staff flopped back down and looked up at the girl then at the staff. It began to vibrate and mist rose from the blade, light and transparent at first. Eliot thought his eyes were deceiving him and let go of the Staff so he could wipe some of the blood from his face.

Wood splintered with a violent crack as the library door was forced open. Eliot craned his neck and focused his eyes on the gun barrel that was pointed at him. Glass sprayed across Parker's limp body as police crashed through the window. These weren't neighborhood rent a cops. Eliot knew from the paramilitary gear, they were professionals. Twelve men drew their weapons and aimed them at Eliot.

"I've got three down here." came over their radios.

"Bring them up."

He must be the guy in charge, Eliot thought. He didn't know whether to be relieved or pissed off.

The girl still gripped the staff and she held it close to her chest. Mist still rose from the blade only it became thicker and it seemed to have a purpose. Wisps floated around the room moving close to Parker and then away from her. Eliot continued staring at the blade. Mist turned into apparitions. Bodies seemed more solid as they escaped the blade. The police also seemed aware of the staff and Eliot saw them look at each other as if they were trying to rationalize what they were seeing. The commander, however, didn't seem surprised at all.

"On your knees. Cross your legs at the ankles," ordered the the men.

"There's been a huge mistake," Sophie replied. "We're the victims here."

Eliot hadn't seen the rest of the team marched into the library. He exhaled deeply, relieved they were okay.

"Oh my God! Eliot!" Sophie screamed.

That was not what he wanted to hear. He couldn't look at her. He stared at Parker, willing her to get up but she didn't move. "Parker!" he called out in a feeble voice. "Sophie?" He lifted his head but a gun barrel against his temple limited his movement.

"Stand down!" The commander issued the order, his voice tinged with trepidation and fear.

Eliot turned his head back toward the staff. The apparitions became more forceful. Grey-white and faceless as they exited the blade, they rose up to the ceiling and back down, bobbing and weaving amongst the men. The girl huddled closer to Eliot and he put his hand on her leg, trying to reassure both of them. The first apparition floated toward them; its face began to take shape. Male features distorted by pain and anger etched themselves onto the gray murk. A high pitched wail escaped its lips. It got up close face to face with Eliot, shot up to the ceiling and then pitched itself into his chest.

Eliot was lifted off the ground, his aching limbs useless, as another apparition forced itself into his body. He caught a glimpse of the girl as apparitions swirled around her creating a vortex that also lifted her into the air. He watched them carry her higher and higher into the air, one by one becoming part of her. Two more apparitions broke off and invaded his body. He had trouble breathing. He felt like his lungs were on fire. The sounds of agony and grief pierced the air.

Voices broke through the haze. Eliot could swear he heard Nate and Hardison arguing with the police, but he didn't know what they were saying. He tried desperately to find them but he couldn't see anything except shades of grey. Another apparition flipped him over in the air and he realized he was also high off the ground and still another thrust itself inside him before the room when silent and he was dropped on his stomach.

He lay still for a moment and then rolled up onto his side. For the first time he could see the room clearly. He could see Nate and Sophie and Hardison. They stared at him and he didn't know what to say to make them feel any better. He looked closer at the police who had lowered their weapons.

The commander slowly approached them. When he opened his mouth to speak, Eliot saw the fangs. He heard gasps and knew the team had seen them as well.

"And the lamb will be bathed in the blood of the traitor," he said. "What is your name," he asked her.

The girl stood silent, still holding the staff.

Eliot coughed and spit blood onto the floor. The girl turned to him and then back to the commander.

"He's hurt. Please... Help him."

"Okay, okay.". The commander motioned to two of his men who went to Eliot and lifted him into a seated position. "Please, child. What is your name?"

"Victoria," she said meekly, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Victoria," repeated the commander.

"Long live Victoria the sixth!" A stentorian voice boomed from the doorway. All eyes turned to small group of well-dressed men who had just walked into the library. A tall man with dark features led the way.

"Minister Alexander, how did you get...how did you know?" asked the commander.

"This retrieval did not go exactly as planned but the mission was certainly accomplished," the Minister replied. He turned to the team who were kneeling on the floor. "Mr. Ford. Ms. Devereaux." He waved his hand and one of the officers freed the team from their restraints. He moved closer to Victoria who was trembling where she stood. "Your highness," he said as he bowed from the waist. "The Staff of Inigo has chosen its queen, our queen."

The rest of the men in the room, fangs bared, dropped to one knee and bowed their heads.

"Your personal guard," said the minister. " They are here to protect you."

The commander stepped forward. "It's all right. You are safe here." He held out his hand to her.

Victoria slowly reached out to him. She wavered a bit and then her legs finally gave out. The commander caught her and carefully laid her on the floor. "My name is Andre Mercier and you are going to be okay." Another officer came over and wrapped her in a blanket.

Eliot had closed his eyes again and leaned back against one of the men. He felt a familiar hand on his forehead. "Parker?"

"She's okay. It's me, Sophie. Nate and Hardison are with her." She put her hand on his cheek and brushed his blood soaked hair behind his ear. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Okay," he mumbled. Eliot's eyes were still shut. He felt a sudden spasm in his abdomen then lurched forward and vomited up more blood. The man behind him supported his shoulders, while Sophie held his head.

"Captain Mercier, we have a problem," the man said.

The commander turned to Eliot.

"If we don't...um. He's not going to make it."

Captain Mercier knelt down next to Sophie. "Back away," he ordered.

Sophie stared at his fangs. "What are you people?"

"I would think that would be obvious by now."

"What, vampires? No, vampires don't exist." Sophie shook her head, not wanting to believe her own eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that," replied Mercier. He placed his left arm under Eliot's neck.

Eliot opened his eyes and searched for the others. He saw Hardison, sitting in a puddle of blood, holding Parker. Nate appeared on his left side and he and the man changed places. Eliot rested his head on Nate's shoulder. "Nate," he said through a cough. "What..."

Nate cut him off. "Don't talk."

"Girl?" Eliot asked.

"She's going to be okay. A little shaken is all," replied Captain Mercier. "Sergeant, "I need some bolt cutters." He turned back to Elliot and Nate. "We've got to get this collar off."

The Minister saw what was going on and walked over to Eliot and Nate. "Is this man yours?" he asked Nate.

"Yes..."

"He is the Guardian," Mercier interrupted. "He's been injured. We don't have much time before sunrise."

The sergeant returned with the bolt cutters. Mercier turned Eliot's head to the side and with a loud crunch, the both the lock and collar separated and dropped to the floor. Eliot winced as Mercier examined the wounds on his neck.

"Minister, Waterston fed on him."

"How much did he drink?" The Minister looked worried.

"He drank enough to severely weaken him not kill him. Maybe three or four pints?"

"Three or four pints?" Nate repeated. "Can you help him?" He placed his hand on Eliot's forehead.

Eliot's head flopped back and his blue eyes stared out into space. He took a shallow, strained breath and then coughed. Nate used his sleeve to wipe the side of Eliot's mouth.

"If he hadn't been bitten, he'd be in better condition. The infusion shouldn't have done this much damage," said the Minister. "He won't survive as a human."

"We need to make a decision fast," replied Mercier.

The Minister knelt down next to Mercier and whispered quietly in his ear. "Offer him the blood. See how badly he wants to live."

"Wait," said Nate. "What do you mean by infusion? What infusion?"

"The infusion of souls." Mercier waved two of the men over. "The chaos you witnessed. Now I need you to support his head."

Nate cradled Eliot's head. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Please trust us. He'll be all right."

"No! Tell me what's going on!"

Mercier popped his fangs and bit into his own wrist, pouring the dripping blood into Eliot's mouth even as he tried to resist.

"Eliot, drink or you will die." Mercier looked to Nate.

Nate hesitated. "It's okay. Do what he says... Please."

Eliot reluctantly opened his mouth. Mercier rested his wrist against his bottom lip and Eliot began to drink. The blood felt warm and metallic as it flowed down his throat. He closed his eyes. Instinctively he grabbed Mercier's wrist and held it. He could feel Nate next to him, holding his head. Sophie squeezed his leg.

"That's enough from me." Mercier removed his wrist, another vampire took his place and Eliot continued drinking.

After a few minutes, Eliot stopped drinking and his whole body went slack. Sophie tried to jostle him awake. "Eliot, come on. Wake up." Eliot's head rolled to the side, his eyes open, unresponsive as he took one last breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the kind reviews.

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Please don't sue. Just working my way through a bad case of writer's block.

Eliot stood behind Nate and stared down at his own motionless body, broken and bloody. He hardly recognized himself amid the flurry of activity around him. Nate and Sophie had been pulled away from him and were sitting on the floor about 6 feet away. Captain Mercier cradled his head and closed Eliot's eyes.

"Surreal isn't it?"

Eliot twitched. It had been a long time since someone was able to sneak up behind him and it happened twice in a short period of time. He turned and next to him stood another man, slightly taller than Nate and blond. "What's surreal?"

"Being dead," he replied. "One moment you're there, the next you're not." His voice was deep and calm.

"Dead. I'm dead."

"Temporarily anyway. In about twenty four hours you'll be back in your body. You'll be different, of course, but you'll get used to it."

Eliot rubbed his eyes. "What the hell did they do to me?"

The man lit up a cigarette and leaned against the arm of the couch. "It should be pretty obvious considering the bites on your neck. It's a cliche really. Most vamps actually prefer the femoral artery."

He took a drag off the cigarette and watched as Eliot's body was carried to the garden. Two men set him down in the grass just beyond a brick patio. One of them remove the sling that immobilized Eliot's injured shoulder.

Eliot felt the pain of movement as his arm was placed out to the side. He rubbed the sore spot.

"You okay?" the man asked.

"Phantom pain I guess. Why can I still feel things?"

"Because your soul is still connected to your body. Oh, you might wanna brace yourself. They're bringing out the garden hose."

"Gard...For wha? Holy shit!" Eliot screamed as his corporeal body was doused in cold water. He shivered as he watched the blood flow off his body. Captain Mercier removed his clothing and two other men scrubbed the dried blood from his skin and hair. Sophie sat on a marble bench a few feet away with Parker who had just come out of her drug induced stupor. Eliot moved closer to them and again, looked down at his body.

"What's going to happen to me?" he asked. "And can they put a towel over me or something? Cold water...it's embarrassing."

"Well, they're preparing your body." the man replied.

"For what?"

"For your transition. You see, there are two basic ways to create a vampire. One, you bury them and they become night walkers. Or, you can leave them out in the open to be exposed to the sun and they become day walkers. Looks like you're gonna be a day walker."

Eliot walked over to the bench where Sophie was sitting and sat down beside her.

"Sophie, are you okay?" He tried to put his hand on her arm but it passed right through her. He felt a sting in his chest.

"Nobody can see you and nobody can hear you."

Eliot sighed. "What 's a day walker?"

"It should be obvious. You'll be able to walk around in the daytime without bursting into flames. You'll be weaker at night, stronger than human, but weak for a vampire. In order to do that, they need to make sure they expose as much skin as possible."

Eliot looked up at the sky. The last of the stars were fading and the tell tale white of the sunrise was creeping up on the horizon. "Are they day walkers too?"

"No, they have only a few minutes to get you squared away. I'm sure they have others coming to protect you and your friends.". The man took another drag on his cigarette.

"Protect me?" Eliot stared down at the brick patio. "Am I that vulnerable?"

"For the next 24 hours, you'll be vulnerable. And for the next few hours after that, you'll be very dangerous to your friends."

Eliot looked back to Sophie and Parker. He looked around from Nate and Hardison but couldn't see them.

"Why is this happening?"

"To be honest, I don't know. And if I did, it's not my place to tell you."

"Then why are you here, talking to me?" Anger was building in Eliot and he actually felt a bit relieved to feel a familiar emotion.

"I'm waiting, like you. I've been stuck in that damn blade for I don't know how long. When you go back to your body, I go with you."

"What do you mean you go with me?"

The man dropped his cigarette butt on the ground. "The Staff of Inigo holds the souls of the queens and their guardians. When a queen dies, her guardian, if he didn't die with her, is killed and their souls are collected in the blade of the Staff. The staff is a symbol of the queen's power. The Staff chooses each new queen and her guardian."

Eliot took a deep breath and stood up. "The last thing I remember is this...thing...coming at me. I think it came from the Staff."

"Then you must be the new guardian."

"Guardian?"

"Guardians, are like advisors. They hold all the knowledge and history of our people. Because we have to stay hidden from the outside world, we don't write anything down. Our thoughts, music, literature, philosophy , history, politics, everything about us is retained by the guardians. The Queen rules but without a guardian, she is powerless."

"And the girl the I pulled up out of that dungeon. She's the Queen? She's a vampire too?" Eliot watched the vampires run for cover as the sun broke the horizon.

"Ironically, no. Immortal, yes...sort of. But she's not a vampire. She doesn't need to feed like they do. She straddles the two worlds. In fact, you weren't supposed to be a vampire. Guardians are human, too."

Eliot began to pace back and forth along the brick patio. "This is so messed up. Explain this to me. From the beginning."

"No."

"No? What is this, huh?" Eliot stopped and stared him down. "You drop all this on me and now you're just gonna stop?"

"What's your name?"

"What?" Eliot snapped.

"What's your name?"

"Eliot. Eliot Spencer."

"Jarek."

"Jarek, give me something here. Why me?"

"You know, I asked myself the same question when the Staff choose me."

"You were a guardian?"

"For seven hundred years."

"Seven..."

"Hundred, yes."

"Were you a vampire?"

"No. Immortal, almost. Obviously we can die. I just takes a lot more effort to make it happen."

Eliot looked back at his body. As the sunlight touch him, his skin glowed in shades of rose and gold.

"I hope you're not attached to that tattoo," Jarek said.

"Why? What's gonna happen to it?"

"During the transition, the body will push out impurities, including tattoo ink."

"That's too bad."

"You're not going to remember any of this." So you might as well stop asking questions. The minister will brief you as soon as you complete the transition."

"And what am I supposed to do until then?"

"Step out into the sun."

"Step out into the sun. What good's that gonna do?"

"Follow me." Jarek motioned to a sunny spot in the garden.

Eliot followed him and stopped in the light. He felt the warm touch of the sun on his shoulders and a light breeze blew through his hair. He turned his face up toward the sky and took a deep breath, letting fresh morning air fill his lungs. The air smelled like lilac.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: They're not mine. It'd be nice if they were, but they're not. Please don't sue.

Eliot heard whispers that crashed into his head like a marching band drum line.

"The vitriol fluid in his eyes has been replaced with blood. That'll go away once he feeds for the first time."

"Stay back Mr. Ford. The silver keeps him weak but he's not yet in his right mind. He could still kill you."

"I've got the donor blood. Did you find the nasal cannula?"

The words bounced around in his head. He thought he opened his eyes but he couldn't see anything. He could hear heartbeats over the din. He could hear muscle contracting, forcing blood through ventricles. He could hear the valves opening and fluttering closed. He could hear air flowing in and out of lungs. He focused on the sounds of the living as two hands held his head still and another forced a tube into his nose and down his throat. He coughed, trying to dislodge the object. He tasted the lubricant in the back of his throat and felt fluid filling his stomach. His head began to clear, allowing him to feel the other hands holding down his limbs. He swallowed around the tube, opened his mouth, tried to speak and for the first time felt a new addition to his mouth, his fangs. Eliot tried for a moment to raise his head and then faded back into darkness.

Eliot opened his eyes again and he was alone. He looked around, taking in his new surroundings. Heavy curtains covered the windows leaving the room lit by a few dim lamps. He lay on a bed underneath a heavy down duvet. It felt good to be warm. He tried to rub his eyes but his hands were cuffed over his head. He moved his legs and found they were free; gingerly he shifted his weight and turned onto his side.

"That's better," he said to himself as he stared at the door in front of him.

He heard a door handle turn behind him and then footsteps.

"Eliot, are you awake?" Captain Mercier asked.

"Yea, I think."

Mercer stepped around to where Eliot could see him. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

Mercier brush the hair off Eliot's neck. The bite wounds were gone. "That's the silver in the handcuffs. We'll get those off you in a few minutes." He sat down on the bed. "Your friends are here. They really want to see you."

"Friends?"

Mercier motioned to Nate and Sophie who had just walked in. "Do you remember them?"

They came around the bed and into Eliot's line of sight. They both looked exhausted, like they hadn't slept soundly for several days. Nate was unshaven and his eyes were heavy. Sophie looked no better, but he was glad to see both of them.

"Nate Ford and Sophie Devereaux," Eliot said quietly. "Where's Parker and Hardison?"

"They didn't want to overwhelm you," replied Sophie as she reached out and stroked his hair. "They'll come see you when you're a little stronger."

"God, I'm so thirsty," said Eliot.

Sophie pulled her hand away and jumped back. Mercier took her hand to reassure her. "That's a good sign. He's having human cravings. He won't hurt you."

Mercier turned back to Eliot. "Hold tight, okay? I need to get these cuffs off and we'll get you some water." He stood up and pulled a set of keys from his pocket.

Eliot was relieved to hear the clicks of the locks releasing. Mercier helped him roll back over on his back and put his arms down to his sides. Eliot lay still trying focus on his own heart beat, but he couldn't feel it. Under the blankets, he checked his own pulse; absent. He began to panic. He realized he couldn't breath as he tried to take air into his lungs. He tried to sit up and he lashed out as Mercier tried to help him.

"Calm down," he said. "What's wrong? What do you need?"

Eliot popped his fangs. Sophie and Nate backed away. Mercier had a hold of both his wrists. As he clicked the cuffs back onto Eliot's wrists, he called out for help and three more men came onto the room. The larger two men climbed onto the bed and held him down. Eliot thrashed against them, memories of being face down on the stone floor came rushing back. His arms were wrenched over his head and bound again to the headboard. The silver began to take affect and Eliot couldn't fight anymore. The last of his strength had left him.

"Eliot, you're okay," Mercier said calmly.

Eliot gave in. He knew there was no point in fighting now. "What's happening to me?" He ran his tongue along his teeth and, feeling the fangs, tried to hide his face with his arm. He looked up at Sophie and Nate who had moved to the other side of the room.

"Eliot, what startled you?" Mercier asked.

"I think something's really wrong," he replied. "I can't feel my own pulse."

"You don't have one anymore."

Eliot was silent. He laid back and stared at the ceiling. He concentrated on his chest, hoping to feel the rise and fall of respiration that wasn't there.

"How?" he asked.

"Do you remember anything that happened in the last couple of days."

Eliot shook his head. "Days? No. Maybe, a floor in a basement. How long have I been out?"

"Thirty-six, maybe forty hours," replied Mercier. "You were sent here to retrieve the Staff of Inigo. Do you remember?"

Eliot looked over to Nate and nodded.

"Do you remember the girl?" asked Nate. "You found her and tried to take her with you."

Eliot nodded again. He licked his lips, swallowed hard and closed his eyes tight. "What happened to her? Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine," replied Mercier. "I know we have a lot to explain and we will, but for now just know that both of you are okay."

"What am I? Am I...I don't have a pulse. I don't have a breath. I have..."

"Fangs?" finished Nate. "Eliot, I didn't believe it and I witnessed it."

Eliot uncovered his eyes. "Where do I go from here?"

"We need to get you up and moving,"replied Mercier. "Representatives are flying in from all over the world. Your debut is in two days. You need to be briefed."

"Help me up. And get these things off me."

Sophie smiled. "That's the Eliot Spencer I know."

Mercier removed the handcuffs again and helped him sit up in bed. Eliot sat for a moment collecting himself. "Clothes. I need clothes."

"Parker went back to the hotel for your things. Your clothes are hanging up in the closet," replied Nate.

Eliot opened and closed his fists, rolled his head from right to left, then left to right and then pulled his knees up to his chest. "Will I get used to this not breathing thing?"

"Eventually. It takes a few days," said Mercier. "It's easier than you think."

Eliot put his hand to his chest and rubbed like he was pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Nate.

"Bad case of heartburn, I guess," replied Eliot.

"Mr. Ford, Ms. Devereaux, you may want to step out for a few minutes," said Mercier. He motioned for one of the men to escort them out. Another walked out as well.

"No, we're staying. What's going on?" replied Nate.

"What's wrong?" asked Eliot, worry building up in him.

"That's not heartburn. That's hunger. You need to feed."

"Feed? You mean blood?"

"Yea," replied Mercier.

Eliot heard someone on the other side of the door. As he looked intently at it, everyone else followed his gaze. It opened and a young woman entered.

"Somebody order breakfast in bed?" she asked casually.

Eliot took a sudden Interest in the blankets that covered him. "She's breakfast isn't she?"

"Eliot, this is Diana. She is one of our human donors."

"You can't just run out to the blood bank for a six pack?"

"It doesn't work like that. Sorry."

"I'm not biting her." Eliot shook his head.

"It's okay," replied Diana. "I do this a lot. You're not gonna hurt me. I've had two units of O-neg to prepare for this. Hey, how do you feel about citrus? I've been on a steady diet of oranges and grapefruit."

Eliot turned to Nate and Sophie. He felt like he was going to throw up. "Yea, you guys might want to leave for this one."

"No, there is going to be a point where we are going to witness this. It might as well be now," said Nate.

"I'd rather not walk in on you accidentally," Sophie agreed.

"Top or bottom?" asked Diana.

"Excuse me?" replied Eliot.

"You need to figure these things out before you get hungry other wise you might slip up and leave evidence."

"Top or bottom of what?"

Mercier took Diana's hand. "For vampires," he said. "Feeding is as intimate as making love."

Diana crawled over Eliot and laid down next to him. He sat up a little higher and leaned against the headboard.

"You can bite anywhere on the body and draw blood but the main arteries will flow faster." Mercier took Eliot's hand in his and placed it on Diana's neck. "Diana's done this before so she's comfortable with it. Feel her pulse. This is how fast you want you want it. Eighty to ninety."

Eliot counted the beats in his head. He nodded. "What if it's too fast."

"That's what usually happens, especially when the donor is scared." Mercier moved Eliot's hand to Diana's upper arm. "You can feel her pulse, here, in the valley between her bicep and tricep. Now, if you grab the donor by the arm you can monitor their heart rate while you silence them. Look into her eyes."

Eliot shifted himself so he could look eye to eye with her and tucked his hair behind his ears.

"It's okay to touch her. That's it. Draw her in. Feel her pulse slowing?"

Eliot nodded. His fangs descended. Keeping eye contact with her, he stretched out next to her. Her body radiated heat and the ebb and flow of her blood circulating through her fluttered against his chest. He pulled the duvet tight around them and embraced her and she in turn relaxed and let her head rest on his arm and exposed her neck.

"Listen for where the pulse is the strongest. You don't need to pierce deep. You only want to puncture one side of the artery. Drink until you feel the heart rate slow and then lick the wounds."

"Cleaning up my mess?"

"No, the substances in your saliva will close the wounds and stop the bleeding."

"Okay."

"Whenever you're ready."

Eliot looked up to Sophie and Nate. "Are you really sure you want to see this?" he asked.

"Do what you need to."

Eliot opened his mouth, his lips barely brushing her skin. He counted to three and then bit into her neck as if he were taking a bite of an apple. Blood pulsed into his mouth, flowing warm and sweet over his tongue. He swallowed once, then again and again. The blood warmed his throat and soothed the burning in chest. He closed his eyes. He swore he tasted the subtle flavor of tangerine but soon it vanished, replaced by a flavor he couldn't identify yet couldn't forget. The warmth spread to his legs and up into his head. Colors swirled before his eyes; images dashed in and out of his mind - a little girl playing in a park, a young woman in a formal gown, anger, passion, death, grief. He pulled Diana closer and felt her hands snake into his hair. He rolled the two of them over so that she was on top of him while he drank from her. He loosened his grip on her and let his hand rest in the small of her back. She straddled him and lay on his chest. As her heart rate slowed, he stopped drinking and as he was instructed, licked the two small puncture wounds. Diana slid off him but Eliot was reluctant to let her go.

Mercier handed him a small towel and he wiped the remaining blood from his mouth and Diana's neck. Eliot lay back and rested with an arm behind his head.

"See, that wasn't so bad," said Diana. "You didn't hurt me."

"So, that's it? I'm a fuzzy, cuddly vampire?" asked Eliot.

"Oh, no, you are a cold blooded killer. We all are, but stacks of bodies draw attention," said Mercier. "Relying on human donors is safer in the long run. In a pinch, you can drink animal blood. Just tell your local slaughter house you're making sausage."

"I bet there are not a lot of Jewish vampires," joked Nate.

Eliot felt a little embarrassed. He had forgotten that Nate and Sophie were still in the room and he wondered what they were really feeling as they watched him.

"How do you feel? "asked Sophie.

"Surprisingly good." replied Eliot.

"Well enough to begin your briefing?" asked Mercier.

"Yea. Yea. I'm ready."

"We'll give you some privacy. Daniel here will be outside the door. When you're dressed, he'll take you downstairs."

Eliot watched everyone leave. Diana was still in the bed.

"Do you mind if I hang here and sleep it off?"

Eliot threw the blankets off and got out of bed. "No, not at all."

"Wow! Wait until you look at yourself in the mirror. Mazel Tov."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Please don't sue.

Forgive me father for I have sinned. It's been 20 days since my last update.

"Are you okay, sir?" Daniel asked quietly.

Eliot stared at his reflection in the guilded mirror, not sure what to make of himself. His hair seemed a darker brown to him and his skin appeared a shade whiter, like a porcelain vase he once lifted from a museum in Bangkok, and the lines that had begun to form on his face from years of travel and combat and stress were suddenly gone, as were the scars. He stared at his own eyes, bluer than they'd ever been, and nearly lost himself in his own reflection.

"It's an old wive's tale, sir." Daniel's soft Irish brogue broke through Eliot's contemplation.

"I'm sorry? What?" replied Eliot as he shook his head and jammed his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt.

"The old myth that you can tell someone's vampire because they haven't a reflection."

"Myth?"

"Self-preservation; misinformation of sorts," replied Daniel as he leaned against the wall. "In fact, most of what's known about vampires is all myth."

"Like they can be repelled by garlic?"

"Mmm garlic. I like garlic, especially with shrimp."

"Crosses and Holy water?"

"Been attendin' mass every Sunday for goin' on three hundred years."

"Seriously?"

"Promise I made to my mum on her death bed."

"Those are promises you have to keep," Eliot laughed. "What about a stake to the heart?"

"Oh, now that one's true."

"Ah. Avoid wood. Got it."

"And silver."

"Silver?"

"Silver won't kill us, but it'll allow us to be weakened so we can be killed." Daniel started back down the hall. "It was the silver in the handcuffs that kept you under control while you changed."

"What about bullets?" Eliot asked.

"Oh, those hurt like a mother goin' in, but they're harmless. Best thing t' do if you get hit is play dead. Even if they put a bullet in your head for good measure, the only thing you'll get is a nasty headache."

"Anything else I should know? Is there some sort of orientation or induction like the army?"

"No." Daniel laughed. "It's not like we gather all the novice vampires for formal classes or anything. Captain Mercier's blood helped create you so he's responsible for you. He'll be your guide until you're strong enough to be on your own. I'll be your bodyguard until then as well." Daniel reached to open a large paneled door.

"I don't need a bodyguard." replied Eliot.

"Sir, you're strong enough t' take on a human, maybe several at once, but you're nowhere near ready t' take on another vampire. We get stronger and more powerful with age. Right now, you're a mere infant."

"How long is that gonna take?"

"It'll be a couple, three weeks, sir. You'll stay close t' the nest for a few months after."

Daniel turned the handle and opened the door to the library. "Captain Mercier and the Minister will tell you everything you need t' know." He stood to the side and let Eliot pass.

Eliot let his eyes adjust to the room. The lamps barely gave off any light and the windows were covered with heavy dark curtains. Eliot remembered he could walk around in the daytime but the others couldn't. The sun would be over the horizon soon and the others would be going...somewhere.

Eliot heard Nate cry out 'Parker! No!' just as she jumped into his arms. As he embraced her, the room went completely dark. He was back in the basement, this time looking at himself struggling under the weight of three people. He heard tendons tear as he dislocated his shoulder. He saw himself hauled to his feet. He saw his shirt torn away from his body and his own blood flowing down his his chest. He saw himself lowered to the floor and then hoisted onto another man's shoulder.

He felt Parker being pulled away from him. He felt his legs buckle. He felt himself being picked up and set down again on a sofa. He felt a pillow under his head.

"El! I'm sorry!"

Eliot looked around, his vision still blurry. "Waterston," he said quietly. " Waterston fed on me."

"Yes," replied Mercier. "That's why we had to turn you. You lost too much blood."

Eliot covered his eyes with his arm. "What happened? Why did I see those things."

"It's a gift, Eliot. It may not seem like it now, but once you learn to control it, you'll find it can help you do great things." The Minister's voice echoed against the stone walls of the library. "Miss Devereaux, would mind helping me for a moment."

"Not at all," she replied.

The Minister reached out for her hand. "Come over here, child." The Minister put his arm around her. "I need you to think of a happy memory, a recent one. Perhaps a memory you and young Eliot share. Can you do that?"

"Yes. Yes I can." Sophie closed her eyes. A minute later she opened them. "Okay."

"Sit close to him. Put your arms around him. Get as much contact between your bodies as you can."

Mercier helped Eliot sit up and Sophie sat down next to him. She hesitated to touch him but gingerly she gave him a hug and he returned it. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against hers. His skin grew hot as he saw himself walk on stage and sit behind the microphone. The melody danced in his head and he could feel the vibrations of the words against his chest. The bar was dark and it seemed he was the only one in the room. He relaxed and let Sophie hold him for just a moment.

When he opened his eyes, he could see clearly again.

"How do you feel?" she asked as she let him go.

Eliot smiled. "Better." He rested against the back of the sofa and tried not to look at the small crowd around him.

"Minister Alexander filled us in on some of the details of what happened to you." Nate sat down next to him. "It's quite extraordinary. Apparently you are able to absorb memories from other people."

"That's why I saw Waterston feed on me. It was what Parker saw."

Eliot leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. The memories from the last few days began to trickle through from the deep recesses of his mind. The grey figures. Drinking the blood. Victoria.

"Victoria," he whispered.

"She's on her way down to see you."

"She's okay?" He lifted his head and looked up at Nate. " My God, there was so much blood."

"It wasn't your blood," replied the Minister. "Your Queen, our Queen, is alive and well."

"Queen. Those things that came out of the staff. I'm sorry. I have so many questions."

"Souls," replied Nate.

"The souls of the queens and their guardians" said the Minister. "They are what hold our different species together. Your gift comes from them. Within your body are the souls of eleven guardians and yours makes twelve. You are a vessel that holds more than 5000 years of our history." The Minister pulled a chair closer to the sofa and sat down. "You are the guardian of memory. Our world has been in the midst of a civil war for the last hundred years because we have been without a Queen and a Guardian."

Eliot stared down at the floor, silent. He swallowed, licked his lips and brought his hand up to his chest. He didn't want to look at any of them. He had a hard enough time processing what was happening to him without everyone staring at him. He closed his eyes and listened to the symphony of heartbeats. He wrinkled his nose. Whiskey. Nate. He wondered how much he'd had to drink today. Hearts were beating faster now. Chanel mixed with the whiskey. Sophie. Plums. Parker. Oranges. That had to be Hardison with all that soda he drank. The burning in his chest began to spread to his arms. He rolled his head to the side and opened and closed his fists. He heard whispers and through closed eyes saw shadows dancing back and forth. The whispers turned into shouts, panic. He licked his lips again only to find his fangs in the way. He had no choice now. He had to see what was happening around him. He nearly wretched when he opened his eyes and saw a bowl of blood being held near his mouth. He tried to lean back, to get away but a strong hand cradled his neck. He saw Daniel, to his left, holding Nate back. He saw Hardison shouting and struggling to break free from the grip of another vampire, but he didn't hear him. A voice broke through the haze.

"Eliot. Eliot! You need to drink." The voice sounded familiar. Mercier.

Eliot tried to brush the bowl away from his face, but Mercier grabbed his hand. Eliot tried to look away, but the hand on his neck held him fast.

"Eliot, drink this," said Mercier. "It's animal blood." Mercier held the blood closer to Eliot's lips. "Come on. Drink."

The infant vampire leaned forward and began to drink, slowly at first, then in long fast gulps. He finished the whole bowl. As he felt his fangs retreat, he leaned back against the hand on his neck. His eyelids fluttered and he saw clearly again.

"You faded out on us," said Mercier. "You're okay now."

Eliot rubbed his eyes. "This shit's gettin' old." He looked around for the rest of the team. They stood back, silent and fearful, as far as they could get. He look back at Mercier. "What did I do? Why are they afraid of me?" He asked under his breath.

"You were scent tracking your prey," replied Mercier.

"My prey? You mean..." Eliot didn't wait for an answer. He jumped up from the couch and started for the door, keeping his gaze down to the floor.

"Eliot!" Nate called after him. "Eliot, it's okay. It'll pass." Eliot stopped and looked at him then, saying nothing, he turned back toward the door. Nate pulled away from Daniel and rushed toward Eliot. He turned and as Nate reached out Eliot grabbed his arm, attempting to swipe it away. Instead he heard the crunch of bone as Nate's forearm snapped under his grip. Nate dropped to his knees but Eliot couldn't make himself let go.

"Eliot! My arm! Let go!" Nate cried out.

Eliot dropped the arm and backed off. "I'm...Oh God."

Mercier and Sophie tried to help Nate up off the floor as Daniel restrained Eliot, holding his arms behind his back. Eliot thrashed, but even though he was strong enough to snap his friend's arm in two, he was no match for the three hundred year old vampire.

"I'm sorry, Nate. God, I'm sorry."

Mercier helped Nate to a chair as Nate cradled his injure limb. "His strength is growing faster than we expected. I should have known, but it has been a thousand years since we've had a vampire Guardian."

Eliot pulled against Daniel's grasp, trying to get to Nate.

"Sir," said Daniel. "You need to calm down. You could hurt him again without meaning to. You don't really know your own strength yet."

Eliot continued to struggle. He watched Nate's labored breaths. "I'm supposed to protect them, not hurt them." He was frustrated and angry.

"Listen to me." Daniel tightened his grip on Eliot and drew him closer. "You can still protect them. It's going to take time. Let us protect them until you're able again."

Eliot stopped and leaned against Daniel. "How can I help them if they're always going to be afraid of me?" For the first time, Eliot really looked at Hardison and Parker and saw the fear in their eyes. He smelled their fear and it broke his heart.

Daniel walked Eliot over to Mercier and Nate. "I'm going to let you go. Don't try to touch him, not yet." Daniel release Eliot's arms, but held his right wrist, his thumb pressing the veins in the inside of it. "Right here, the blood is closest to the surface. Bite into your wrist and make sure Nate drinks before the wounds close."

"Are you serious?" Eliot shook his head. "Him drink my blood?"

"You want me to drink his blood?" Nate sounded worried.

"Yes," replied Daniel.

"You need to know what it can do," said the Minister. "Your blood, that is. It's truly remarkable."

Eliot again felt like he was going to wretch. "This is sick."

"Eliot, the sooner you accept who you are, the easier the transition will be," said Mercier.

Nate tugged on Mercier's sleeve. "I'm not...you know...going?"

"You won't be drinking that much, just a few tablespoons," Mercier replied. "You would have to be drained of your own blood and then drink several pints of vampire blood to change. Remember how much Eliot had to drink."

Nate nodded and looked up at Eliot. "Trust them like I trust you."

Eliot managed something resembling a sigh and held his wrist to his mouth. He silently counted to three, popped his fangs and bit down hard. The pain from the bite traveled up his arm and then quickly subsided. Blood poured from the wound as he held his wrist out to Nate who took it into his mouth, drank for a few seconds then stopped as the wounds closed. Eliot backed away and looked down at the floor.

"Eliot, don't. You have to see what happening," said Daniel.

Eliot looked down at Nate's arm. The bruises that had started to form began to disappear and the deformed bones appeared to heal themselves. Nate flexed his hand and wrist and looked with wonderment at the arm. "It's fine," he said laughing. "It's like it never happened."

Eliot stumbled back to the sofa and sat down, clutching his chest.

"You need to feed again," said Nate.

"It's like bad Chinese food. You eat and hour later you're hungry again."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Wish they were but I'm just inviting them to play in my world for awhile.

Eliot stood on the flagstone patio and stared out at the garden. "Hello, Nate," he said quietly. "How long have you been standing there?"

"A few minutes." Nate walked up behind him. "I've sent the rest of the team back to Boston. They're going to make some modifications to the offices to accommodate Mercier and the Minister."

"That's probably a good idea. It might increase their life expectancy." Eliot looked up at the sky.

"Eliot." Nate put his hand on Eliot's shoulder.

"You're handling this pretty well. Better than I am."

"It took you almost two days to come out of it. The Minister and Mercier had a lot of time to explain things. I don't know all the details of what's expected of you but I did get a crash course on the care and feeding of vampires."

"So I'm a pet now?" Anger colored Eliot's voice.

"No, Eliot. It's like having a new baby in the house but without having to change diapers. You need to eat every two hours. You can't control your emotions and you don't yet have fine motor control so you'll break things and fall down a lot." Nate smiled. "Fortunately the terrible two's only last a couple of days."

"Daniel said two to three weeks of this."

"On the liquid diet, yea. After that, your coordination'll be back to normal and you'll only need to feed every twelve hours or so. Apparently, the older you get the less blood you need. After the first year or so you'll be down to every couple of weeks."

"Good to know."

"Eliot! Nate! We have a problem." Daniel ran out onto the patio. "Come inside, quickly. Captain Manning and Captain Borger have news from Boston."

Eliot followed Nate and Daniel back into the house to the kitchen where the other two vampires were waiting for them.

"This is Captain Manning," said Daniel pointing to the tall blond vampire. "And this vision of loveliness is Captain Melissa Borger." Daniel took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"You keep tryin' sweetheart, but it's not gonna happen," she replied.

Eliot took in the sight of the little brunette. She looked maybe sixteen or seventeen. "Please forgive me for asking but I'm having trouble gauging... Um... How old are you?" he asked.

"Seven hundred and forty give or take," she replied.

"And you don't look it," said Daniel. Eliot could see he was smitten with the girl.

"Daniel," she said. "Focus. We have problems."

Daniel's expression turned serious. "What kind of problems?"

"Somebody's infiltrated the Boston Nest," said Manning. "Nocturnes used humans to do the dirty work. Our sources tell us, they're on their way here."

"Nocturnes?" asked Eliot.

"They're on the other side of this civil war. Nasty creatures," replied Daniel. "They're not capable of walking in the day light. Strictly underground."

Captain Borger jumped in. "We lost twenty two night walkers, six day walkers, and six human companions including two children. They firebombed the house. To pull off a daytime attack, they would either have to use humans or traitors to do the actual killing."

"How would they get humans to do the killing? How do humans even know about you people?" asked Nate. "And why now?"

"We interact with humans all the time. They just don't know what we are. We have human donors and some humans we turn to replenish those we've lost." said Manning.

"Donors," Eliot mumbled.

"What," said Nate.

"Where's Victoria? Back in the library, the Minister said she was on her way down to see me but where is she?" Eliot turned headed toward the door.

"Eliot?"

"Diana? That girl. The donor. She asked me if she could sleep it off upstairs but when I got out of the shower she was gone."

Manning caught up with him and pulled him back. "Let us go. We'll find her. Stay here with Daniel. He can protect you."

Eliot began to resist but a sound of a struggle on the other side of the door changed his mind. He backed up and stood between Manning and Nate. The door opened and Diana was shoved into the room. She stumbled and caught herself against the center island. Manning grabbed her and held tight as she fought him.

"Calm down, human. You're stuck," he said as he bound her wrists.

Eliot looked back to the door and Victoria where she stood silently and gazed at him with big blue eyes. Her bright red hair was pulled back in a ponytail leaving her bangs grazing her eyelashes. Eliot noticed how tiny she was, maybe five feet tall. She still seemed frail and the simple blue dress she wore accentuated her white skin. As Eliot broke eye contact with her, he realized everyone else in the room had bowed.

"Gentlemen," she said quietly and the officers stood straight again. "And lady. I'm sorry miss."

"It's quite alright your highness." replied Captain Borger.

Victoria turned to Eliot. "My champion." She held her hand out to him and he took it in both of his. It took all of his concentration not to crush the delicate bones. She stepped forward, put her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. Eliot flinched, expecting visions of her past but they didn't come. He put his arms around her and held her close for a moment. When he let her go, Victoria addressed the other vampires.

"This girl is one of your donors, yes?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"I'm afraid she may be up to no good."

Eliot glared at Diana, knowing exactly what he had to do and he wasn't looking forward to it. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the neck, pulling her close and as she struggled he held her fast, cheek to cheek. He closed his eyes and searched her memory. Conversations, talk of death, passed through his mind. He saw a night meeting with a creature that looked almost human. He heard promises of eternal life and he felt no remorse in her. Eliot could hold on no longer and he released her. As he stumbled back, he realized the Nate had a hold of him and was setting him down in a chair.

"She's your traitor," said Eliot as he tried to shake off the vision. He slumped over and rested his forearms on his knees, his hair shielded his eyes from the shocked gaze of Diana who was crumpled on the floor. "She's made a deal with the Nocturnes. At least I think it was a Nocturne. Information in exchange for eternal life." Eliot brushed his hair back and stared at her as she tried to avoid his gaze. "They're on their way here. Forty five minutes maybe an hour tops."

"That's not enough time to get reinforcements," said Manning.

"We have to get the Queen and the Guardian to another shelter," said Daniel.

"That's going to leave the others vulnerable," replied Manning.

"Can we take them with us? I mean what are they doing right now? Can we wake them up?" asked Eliot.

Manning and Daniel both paused.

"How many are in the house?" asked Manning.

"Mercier, the Minister and a dozen Night officers," replied Daniel.

"How many day walkers?"

"Us, the Guardian, and six day officers."

Nate dialed his cell phone. "Hardison, where are you? Yea. How long will it take you to get back here?"

He closed his phone. "Parker and Hardison are a couple miles down the road, they're on their way back. Can you wake up Mercier and the Minister? It'll take a few minutes but I think we can make the van light proof?"

"That could work," replied Manning. "Daniel, check with the day officers. Have them scour the place. Waterston was paranoid. There's got to be a place in here that's both fire and light proof."

"What about the bunker?" asked Eliot.

"What bunker?" asked Borger.

"Through a secret passage in the living room. That's where I found Victoria and where Parker and I had our run in with Waterston."

Manning nodded. "Daniel, go."

Eliot rubbed his chest. "I need to feed again, Nate," he said quietly.

"I'm on it." Nate went to the refrigerator and retrieved a packet of blood.

"Nate, put it back," said Manning. He hauled the girl up off the floor where she had been dropped and pushed her toward Eliot. "We have no reason to keep her around any longer."

Her arms were still bound as Eliot caught her and bared her neck.

"You can't do this," she said. "I'm innocent."

"No, You're not. Innocent people died in that house. Children died in that house. You had a hand in that, and worse, you felt no remorse," replied Eliot.

"I'm sorry," she pleaded.

"Are you apologizing to me or to God?" Eliot growled. "You wanted eternal life. I suggest you make your peace with God now."

"Eliot, what are you doing?" asked Nate, his voice shaking.

"Nate, this has to be done," said Manning. "He knows it. Our law demands it. We get no justice in human courts."

"Take him out of here," said Eliot. "I don't want him to see this."

Borger grabbed Nate by the arm. "Really, sir. You don't want to see this," she whispered. "Please come with me. We need your help elsewhere."

Eliot listened to their footsteps as they left and when they had gone pulled Diana closer to him. He popped his fangs, bit into her and drank until her heart stopped beating. When he had finished, he wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and dropped the girl to the floor.

"Your first kill," said Manning.

"No. No, it's not." Eliot's fangs receded.

"It had to be done. You understand that."

"I never killed anyone because I wanted to. I take no satisfaction in this."

"You're a predator, Eliot. Like it or not. You'll hunt like the rest of us."

Eliot stared down at the limp, white body at his feet. "As long as I don't have to like it."

"Go, I'll deal with the body."


	9. Chapter 9

They're not mine. Please don't sue. Just borrowing them for some writing practice.

It's been a very looooong time since I last updated. Happy reading.

Elliot didn't recognize the voices he heard, but he did his best to listen to them. They were disconnected, speaking phrases over each other; a few spoke languages he didn't understand.

"Kuai dian!"

"J'ici!"

"Wait!" What... Lancaster will never stand for this...You have no right!"

"If we are to survive as a species we will have to take the offensive...no, we have no choice."

Elliot swallowed hard and focused his attention on the last voice; it was the one that seemed to dominate. A face began to take shape in his mind, a boy no older than seventeen or eighteen with a high forehead and strong chin and tight blond ringlets held in a ponytail. The body materialized dressed in a fine woolen cossack, breeches and stockings. The boy was angry, frustrated as another body materialized. This time a young woman with regal carriage and wearing a blue silk dress with a long-waisted bodice and ruffled sleeves that ended at her elbows. The braids of her blonde hair were coiled neatly at the nape of neck and a small lace cap graced the top of her head.

"Your majesty," said the boy. "This is our opportunity to wipe our adversaries from the map. Why not use the Americans' revolution as cover?"

"I cannot condone war," she replied. "We've had three hundred years of peace..."

"A tenuous peace at best. Do you listen to your guardian? The Nocturns are turning humans by the thousands and. . . ."

"Rumors." The queen cut him off. "There is no evidence. . . ."

The boy turned and faced Elliot. "What say you, Guardian?"

"Hyperbole, Mr. Lancaster," he replied, but it was someone else's voice; it was familiar to him. Jarek. "There is no evidence humans are being turned by the thousands. We have only noticed a slight increase in the Nocturns' procreative activities."

"Is there any indication they are preparing for war?" asked the queen.

"Not yet," replied the guardian.

"Yet," said Lancaster. "There is no indication yet, that they are preparing for war. Now is the time to strike. Stop appeasing them." His voice was tinged with both anger and trepidation.

Elliot felt something against is shoulder, shaking him. The figures in front of him faded away and he was left with a vague feeling that Jarek was trying to prevent history from repeating itself.

"Elliot!" Hardison shouted. "Yo man, where are you?

Elliot's fangs descended and he snapped back into the now. "What!"

Hardison looked at him. "Uh no. You put those things away. I am not your dinner."

"Let's go!" Captain Manning's voice boomed through the garage as he entered followed by Nate and Daniel who was cradling the staff. "Elliot, you and Daniel will ride with Nate and the Queen. We'll split up close to town and then meet up at your offices in Boston."

Daniel shoved Elliot into a black Toyota SUV and got in the back seat behind him next to Victoria who crouched down as far as she could to avoid being seen. The staff barely fit in the back compartment but it was wrapped in black cloth and kept out of view. As the garage door opened flooding the space with light, Daniel threw on a Penn State sweatshirt over his black paramilitary shirt. Nate followed the other SUV's and Hardison's van out onto the road.

"So far so good," said Nate as they reached the main road.

"Don't say that, Nate," replied Elliot. "You should know, every time we say that something goes to Hell." He looked out the side window, back to the house. He ran his hand through his hair, brushed it away from his eyes and leaned against the edge of the window. His eyes scanned the estate as they drove away, but his gaze settled on the road they were about to cross and the fleet of cars about to meet them.

A gunshot pierced the whirring of the tires on the asphalt. Another sounded, hitting the Toyota in the front quarter panel on Elliot's side.

"Stay down." Elliot placed his hand on Victoria's shoulder. "Sounds like they've got M16's."

"Military grade," replied Daniel. "You've got good ears."

More gunshots rang out in rapid succession. The drivers in front of them began to speed up to evade the assault.

"How many cars, Elliot?" asked Nate.

"Seven."

Daniel answered his ringing phone. "Yea...right...got it." Daniel closed his phone. "Nate, pass them on the left. You'll want to get in front of the line. The other cars will shield us."

Nate stepped on the gas and veered into the left lane. Elliot glanced down at the speedometer. Sixty. He turned to look out of the rear window and saw Hardison's van close in behind them as they passed. Gunshots got louder and closer together.

"MP5," said Elliot.

"We're returning fire," replied Daniel

Elliot glanced again at the speedometer. Eighty-five. In the drivers side mirror a Black SUV rolled end over end into the ditch and landed on its top, fire dancing along its exposed undercarriage. Nate saw it, too. Elliot could hear Nate's heartbeat as if it were in his own chest and ran his tongue against his fangs. He unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed into the backseat then to the rear compartment, hunger burning in his chest.

"Hardison! Sophie! What's going on back there!" Nate shouted.

Elliot listened but couldn't hear Hardison's response. "Nate, give me an earbud. I need to know what's going on.

"It won't work," said Daniel.

"Why not."

"Earbuds pick up electrical signals and vibrations in the jaw. You don't produce them anymore. You might be able to hear but you definitely cannot respond."

"Nate, what's happening back there."

"From the sounds of it, they are down three vehicles." Nate cleared the last of their convoy and sped away. "Hardison's cargo is fine, but the back up is finding it harder to hold them off."

"Sophie and Parker?"

"So far so good."

Elliot stared down at the staff in front of him. He placed his hand on it and the sound of gunfire faded into the background. Grey murk swirled in his mind. Voices chanted in unison in a language he didn't understand. He echoed the words; "Død beskytte mig. Død beskytte mig" The staff felt hot in his hand, shooting sparks up his arm, into his neck. "Død beskytte mig." He rolled his head back and looked at the ceiling. "Død beskytte mig." He squeezed his eyes shut and bared his fangs. "Død beskytte mig." He knew how fast they were going and how fast they would have to stop. The voices chanted louder and louder "Død beskytte mig." And then they were silent.

Elliot opened his eyes. "Stop the car, Nate."

"What?"

"Let the group get ahead of us then stop the car." Elliot stared at Nate's reflection in the rearview mirror.

"Are you crazy. Bullets may not hurt you but they'll kill me."

"It's okay. I think I know where he's going with this," said Daniel.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be the body guard?"

"He's coming along a lot faster than we all expected. I think he knows what he's doing."

"Nate, stop the car!" screamed Elliot.

"Hardison. New plan. We need you to get ahead of us. Make sure the left lane's clear." Nate slowed the car and watched Hardison catch up and then pass them. "You think he knows what he's doing?"

"I know it."

Nate pounded the brakes and locked up the tires, skidding the car to a stop across both lanes. Elliot kicked out the rear hatch and climbed out staff in hand. The four remaining cars squealed to a halt a couple hundred feet behind them and as Elliot walked toward them, head down and cocked to one side, the drivers and passengers slowly exited their vehicles. Elliot counted the guns - sixteen - and then stopped.

He focused on one young man toward the front who seemed more frightened than the others and made eye contact, drawing him in. The man dropped his weapon and walked to Elliot never breaking contact with him. The rest faded into the background as silence surrounded them. No birds. No wind. Elliot honed in on the young man's heartbeat, feeling the flutter of fear and when he got close enough reached out and grabbed him by the neck and held him close. The young man struggled but not nearly hard enough to make a difference.

Elliot raised the staff in front of him level to the ground as the rest of the humans leveled their guns at him. He once again bared his fangs. "Død beskytte mig."

The sound of gunfire pierced the silence as time and space bent around the staff, capturing the bullets, and Elliot felt as though he were looking through beveled glass. He felt the staff's energy well up inside him and then out through his chest send a shockwave toward the cars and humans, throwing them back a few hundred feet into a pile of twisted metal and bones.

Elliot pulled the young man's head closer and whispered into his ear. "Tell your master the Queen lives." He drank from the man's neck until the heartbeat slowed and then dropped him to the ground.

Elliot took his place again in the front seat and out of the corner of his eye saw the horror on Nate's face.

"What?"

Nate reached into the console and pulled out a small box of Kleenex. "You've um. . . on your chin, and your shirt."

"What?"

"You're a messy eater."


	10. Chapter 10

Eliot stood in the kitchen of Nate's apartment and stared at the stove. He hadn't fed since they left the nest and the burning in his chest was becoming painful. The apartment was filled with vampires and the constant activity was starting to grind on his nerves. Behind him he could hear the sound of people covering the windows and the apartment was growing darker. He looked over to the fridge from where he could smell its contents. He couldn't resist. Nobody noticed as he opened the fridge and pulled out an apple. He looked at it for a moment then took a bite. It tasted sweet at first as he swallowed the first bite. As he took the second bite, the taste turned metallic then putrid.

The apple fell from Eliot's hand and he dropped to his hands and knees on the kitchen floor. He wretched and vomited up the apple along with chunks of congealed blood. His arms shook as he tried to hold himself up, but he couldn't manage. He lay down on his side and closed his eyes. As his belly spasmed he tried to get up, managing to get himself up on one elbow, and soon he wretched again.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Eliot, what happened!" Daniel lifted him off the floor. "I need some help over here."

Eliot struggled away from him and fell back to the floor, wretching one more time and bringing up the last of the apple. He turned his head and buried his eyes in the crook of his arm.

"What happened?" Nate asked. He stopped short as he saw Eliot on the floor. "My God, that's a lot of blood."

Daniel knelt down next Eliot and tried to turn him onto his back. Eliot swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"Eliot, come on," said Nate. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"I said, don't touch me."

Nate knelt down next to Daniel. "Eliot, are you in pain?"

Eliot said nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Victoria," Eliot whispered. He used his other arm to cover his head, pulling his right leg close to his chest.

"Victoria. Eliot, do you want me to get Victoria?" Asked Nate.

"No. Is she safe?"

"Yes, she is. She's upstairs, resting."

"He needs to feed," said Daniel. He looked back toward Nate and then to Eliot.

"No," said Eliot. "Just leave me alone."

"Eliot," said Daniel. "You will feel better once you get some blood in you. Either you can feed on your own or I shove a tube down your throat and force it into you. What's it gonna be?"

Daniel reached down again and tried to turn him onto his back. This time Eliot didn't resist though he kept his eyes closed. Daniel picked up his limp body. "Where's the bath?"

"Back there by the offices." Nate pointed to the hallway next to the monitors.

"Grab the cooler and follow me."

"What cooler?" asked Nate.

"The cooler that was in the car. It's packed with blood," replied Daniel.

"Hardison, did you see a cooler when you packed up?"

Hardison shook his head. "No. Didn't know I supposed to look for one."

"Oh, we have a problem," said Daniel. "We need a donor, quick."

Eliot began to shiver. He was cold and he knew Daniel was right. He needed blood badly. He tried to pop is fangs but he was too weak. He felt Daniel's weight shift and then they were moving again. The bathroom door opened; then he heard water running, hot water. Thank God.

"Why is he gray?" He heard Parker's voice behind him.

"He needs blood," replied Nate.

Eliot opened his eyes and turned to look at himself in the mirror. Daniel still carried him. Parker was right. He skin was an ashen gray; the whites of his eyes were red with blood; the left side of his shirt was soaked dark red. He kept shivering. The muscles in his abdomen spasmed again and he felt like puking but nothing came up. Maybe that was a good thing.

Parker came around into his sight line. "Eliot?" She caressed the side of his face, her hand resting on against his temple. Eliot felt her pulse against his skin and his fangs slowly descended.

Daniel set Eliot down in front of the tub. Parker sat down on the floor beside him, opened her shirt and leaned over him with her neck close to his mouth. "It's okay. Drink," she said as she lifted his head.

"Parker!" Hardison yanked her away from Eliot. "What do you think you're doing?"

"He needs help. What are you doing?"

Eliot looked up at the two of them but barely heard what they were saying. He looked over to Daniel who was speaking to Nate and Sophie.

"Parker, you don't even weigh enough to give blood at the Red Cross. He could drain you in two gulps."

"So you're going to let him die?"

"Vampires don't starve to death. No, I'm not going to let him die. I'm gonna let him drink from me. You need to go help Sophie finesse a six pack from the blood bank."

Parker wrapped her arms around him and squeezed with all her strength. "Take care of him."

Hardison knelt down and Daniel helped him pick Eliot up so his head was resting on Hardison's lap.

"You expect me to twist into a pretzel?" asked Hardison.

"The neck isn't the only source of quick flowing blood," replied Daniel. "Give me your hand."

Hardison did as he was asked and before he could react, Daniel sank his fangs into his wrist. The blood dripped into Eliot's mouth as Daniel rested the wrist against his lips. Eliot latched on and let the blood flow down his throat. He closed his eyes but couldn't prevent images from Hardison's memory materializing in his mind. He saw Parker curled up in bed, clearly after a late night romp with her favorite hacker. He tried to force the image away, not wanting to know what the two of them did in their off hours. He began to drink more forcefully as the blood gave him strength. Orange. He tasted oranges but not fresh oranges. These were artificial, that damn orange soda he drinks by the gallon. He released Hardison's wrist and opened his eyes.

"Hardison, you need to stop drinking that orange stuff. It's gonna kill you. I can taste it in your blood," he said before licking the wounds so they could heal.

"Welcome back. I'll think about it."

"Switch to juice. It's not like you can't afford it."

"How do you feel?" asked Daniel.

"Could this have anything to do with why he got sick?" Nate wandered in and produced the apple Eliot had been eating. He handed it to Daniel.

"Eliot, did you try to eat this?"

Eliot looked at the apple and felt his stomach turn. "Is it what made me sick?" He knew the answer before he finished asking the questions.

"Yea, you don't have the enzymes yet to deal with human food. It takes about a year for those to fully develop," replied Daniel.

"So he can actually eat regular food?" asked Hardison.

"Yea, eventually. Right now though, the blood considers it an invader and will do anything it takes to expel it."

"That's why I started puking. The first bite tasted so sweet. The second bite though, I knew something was wrong."

"Yea. That's the blood protecting you. When you consume something dangerous, the blood will cause your taste buds to misfire. Are feeling ready to sit up?"

"A year without food. That's going to be depressing," said Eliot.

Daniel laughed. "It's like introducing food to children. Starting in about three months you can try things like rice and bananas. They're the easiest things for both humans and vampires to digest. At about 6 months, you can eat plant based foods but nothing with a lot of cellulose. By twelve months you'll be able to eat normal meals, just not as much as you used to. It's kinda like having gastric bypass but actually you don't have a stomach anymore. There will always be certain foods the blood won't be able to tolerate, but it's different in each of us. You'll just have to figure it out."

"This won't be the last time I'll end up on the bathroom floor, right." Eliot sat up and took in the state of his clothes. "It's survival isn't it. Vampires need to blend in with humans, and we can't do that if we're drinking blood while everyone else dining on pheasant."

"Exactly. Look, it won't always be this bad. Most of the time, the taste will tell you whether something is good or bad. We taste things differently than humans."

Eliot grabbed the side of the tub and picked himself up so he was sitting on it's edge. He reached up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"The sun just went down," replied Nate. "Mercier and the Minister are up. We're prepping the two vacant apartments for the rest of the nest."

"Everybody made it."

"Yea, everybody made it." Nate sat down next to him. "There's a leak, somewhere high up in their world," he said quietly. "They need you to find it. Someone's making a grab for power. They don't want the Queen to be installed and they definitely want to make sure you don't live long enough to make that happen."

"It's true, sir," said Daniel. "We need you because we don't know who to trust."

"Hardison can hack into their businesses, their financial accounts, but he can't hack their heads," said Nate.

"That's why they need me. So what's the plan. We gonna run a game on these guys?"

Nate got up and closed the bathroom door. "We're going to sit down with Mercier and the Minister," he whispered. "Word has it, the leadership is meeting here in Boston. You need to get close enough to each of the them to absorb their memories."

"It should be easy enough. Everyone in the current government is required to surrender their memories to the Guardian," said Daniel. "The real challenge is protecting the Guardian while that happens."

"I get it. The traitor will have to get close enough to me to stake me and they'll be in exactly that position because I have to have physical contact with them," said Eliot as he rubbed his eyes again.

"Alright, we have to know who we can trust," said Nate. "Let's start with those close to us." He looked over to Daniel.

Daniel nodded his head, moved closer to Eliot and grabbed him by the back of the head, pulling him close and putting the two of them in full body contact. Daniel's memories flooded Eliot's head. He saw Daniel's life flash before his eyes as if it were a movie fast forwarding at a thousand times normal speed. He saw death and happiness and love. Moments of anger punctuated the narrative but as it came to an end Eliot was confident this man had a good heart, or something like it. Eliot was exhausted when they finally separated a few minutes later. He leaned forward as Nate had a hold of his shoulders and swallowed hard.

"Is it like this every time? Will it always be this exhausting?" asked Eliot.

"Yea," replied Daniel. "That's part of the problem. You're really only a day old, so you are weaker. That's compounded with the energy it takes to do your job."

"Is he clean?" asked Hardison.

"Yea." Eliot smiled. "He's on our side."

"If I'm gonna be hacking into these guys lives, is there anything I need to know?"

Daniel stood up and slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't get caught." He walked over to the door and turned the handle. "I'll give you some privacy to get cleaned up but I'll be right outside." Then he left.

"What do you think, Nate?" asked Eliot.

"Well, for one. I think you're staying here tonight. We're all staying here tonight. And two, I want to know more about the staff and how you're able to use it."

"Nate?"

"I got this nagging feeling in my gut they're not telling you something."

"Yea, right back at ya. I'm pretty sure it's gonna get us all killed," replied Eliot.


End file.
